


Black Magic

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Rowena MacLeod, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Pegging, Top Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: What happens when Sam accidentally reveals his darkest fantasy?For SPN Kink and A/B/O Bingo
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a new bingo card this year because my brain won't let me while I have 2 unfinished cards from previous years, so this is my catch-up year. Today's prompts are Choking (Kink) and Drunken Confessions (A/B/O)! Happy (belated) Valentine's Day ;D
> 
> Beta-ed by the awesome [Merle_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p)!

Sam didn’t drink often. He usually preferred having a clear mind at all times. On the rare occasion that he joined Dean in imbibing one too many whiskeys, he usually regretted it the next morning. However, this wasn’t one of those occasions. It was, after all, a drunken confession that led to Sam being bent over his own bed with Rowena’s fingers in his hair.

Rowena had become a frequent, albeit uninvited, guest at the bunker, much to Dean’s chagrin. Sam, on the other hand, didn’t mind quite as much. Dean joked about Sam being under the ‘witch’s spell’, but Sam always laughed it off. Sam rarely succumbed to the carnal appetite associated with his sex. As far as Alphas went he had unusual control over himself, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t sometimes see Rowena, in his darkest dreams, beckoning him to bed. The fact that she, too, was an Alpha, only made those dreams more enticing.

That was why Sam thought he was dreaming when, after drunkenly flirting with Rowena one dark summer night, he found her at his door the next morning with a proposition Sam didn’t dare turn down.

Rowena smiled slyly as she pushed Sam’s head down further. He was bowed over the edge of the bed with his elbows bent and his fists tangled in the sheets. Rowena was behind him, admiring his broad, muscled back as Sam panted beneath her. She was wearing a sleek dildo, thrusting it into Sam.

“So naughty, Samuel,” she mused. “Having your hole stretched by another Alpha.”

Sam tried to laugh off the taunt, but he was breathless with feral pleasure. Rowena was pressing all his buttons at once; pulling his hair, raking her nails down his back, and thrusting so deeply that Sam didn’t have an inch of space between himself and the bed. He managed a groan that made Rowena purr, then lovingly press his face into the comforter.

Rowena was a natural. She fucked him unlike anything Sam had ever felt, and it put his darkest dreams to shame. Sam was no easy lay, however. He fucked back wherever he could, rolling his hips and arching his back. Rowena seemed to enjoy the challenge, adding an extra flair to her thrusts so she could stroke Sam’s prostate back into submission.

Sam was a sweating, trembling mess before long, and Rowena hadn’t even touched his cock. She could sense the desire in Sam by the way his hips writhed, and occasionally Sam would muster out a command or two, “Rowena… touch me…” but she’d just shove his head back down and carry on.

“Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you get your way,” she scolded. “Now be a good lad and enjoy it.”

Sam had no idea how Rowena’s voice could stay so melodious and proper while she was fucking him, but it made his cock throb even more.

Despite Sam’s impressive endurance, the blissful torture took its toll, and Sam began sinking further and further into a state of rut-like hunger, especially when Rowena discovered one of Sam’s secret kinks. She could feel him melt whenever she almost suffocated him in the sheets. The next thing Sam knew, Rowena wrapped her hand around Sam’s neck and, as if by magic, took his breath away. Sam gasped uselessly, but his eyes fluttered closed as his body rang with bliss. The periods of near-suffocation made him swell with ecstasy. Still, Rowena refused to touch his cock. It wasn’t until Sam requested something else, something that escaped his subconscious, that Rowena conceded.

“Knot me.”

Rowena’s thrusts slowed. She bent low to whisper to his ear, her bare warmth flooding Sam with arousal. “I thought you’d never ask,” she purred.

Distantly he could feel her adjust the dildo, and Sam went light-headed immediately. The dildo had a knot, and it was beginning to inflate. Then she put her hand around Sam’s neck, thrust deep into his body, and Sam nearly orgasmed on the spot.

“Oh Sam, enjoying the Omega toy, I see,” Rowena smiled.

Sam could hear a flush of pleasure in her voice. He bucked his hips, fighting for more, but Rowena grabbed his hair and, this time, Sam obeyed. He was drowning in pleasure, and he could only follow Rowena’s lead as she took full control.

“That’s it, Sam. Good Alpha.”

Sam could hear the pleasure rising in her voice. She became ruthless in her thrusts, and Sam thought he’d died and gone to Heaven. But he didn’t make a sound until Rowena leaned down and, without warning, slipped her hand around his cock. Sam groaned shamelessly. He arched his back and, with the knot in his ass nearly locked in, he orgasmed after only a few strokes. Rowena pressed her dildo against his throbbing prostate, making Sam white-out in bliss. The sheets were twisted beneath his heaving torso as Rowena’s thrusts suddenly came to a halt.

As his head began to clear, he could hear the blissful pants of Rowena behind him and he knew she’d orgasmed with him. Sure enough, when she ran her nails down Sam’s back, he felt her hands tremble slightly.

“Oh, Sam,” she repeated breathlessly. “You’re quite the stud.”

Sam realized she was still holding his cock. It was throbbing in post-orgasmic bliss, and Sam only realized then that he’d knotted. The last time he knotted from sheer arousal was when he was a teenager. She stroked his spent cock and the sensation shot up Sam’s back like electricity.

“Row...Rowena…”

She laughed softly and settled for slow, long strokes that made Sam shiver.

“I wonder how many times you can cum in a rut,” she whispered in his ear.

Despite the torturous sensation of her teasing strokes, Sam turned his head on the mattress to look at her. Her red bangs were tousled beautifully. “We should find out.”

She grinned at him, then smoothed her palm over his knot. Sam’s eyes fluttered. The overstimulation was the perfect kind of pain. Rowena hummed in amusement, then bent lower and kissed him. Sam managed to return her kiss in that position, bent over with Rowena’s hand around his unused knot. She stopped toying with him and they kissed slowly, both of them catching their breath as their heartbeats slowed.

Rowena pulled out with surprising gentleness. Sam felt his legs shake and took a minute to compose himself before getting up.

“It’s a good look for you.”

Sam looked back at her and found her eyeing him unabashedly. Sam found he didn’t mind. Except that his legs almost gave out underneath him when he tried to get up. He settled on the bed instead, and Rowena moved onto his lap, smiling as if in triumph.

“Look at you. Barely able to handle a little witch,” she teased.

Sam grinned. “Guess I gotta keep trying.”

They lay on the bed, wrapped up in each other, and for the first time in Sam’s life, he was looking forward to his next rut.


End file.
